


Не славы и не короны

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Racing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине Дайки - непобедимый гонщик и ему невыносимо скучно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не славы и не короны

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве названия использована измененная строчка из стихотворения А. Вознесенского "Песня акына"

_Не славы и не короны,  
Не шаткой короны земной,  
Пошли мне Господь второго,  
Чтоб вытянул петь со мной. _

«Гранд Маринер» пылал над «Бейлисом» словно оранжевый закат, и где-то в темных глубинах «Калуа», по идее, скрывалась истина. Под неодобрительный взгляд бармена Тайга опрокинул третий коктейль в себя и уставился на толстое стеклянное дно. 

Ну и где она? Может, в следующем стакане? 

— Один еще… пожалуйста, — махнул он бармену. — Два… сразу… лучше. 

За неделю в Токио его японский ничуть не улучшился: поговорить ему тут было не с кем, не разыскивать же детсадовских друзей. А Куроко исчез, как только заселил его в съемную квартиру команды. И знакомиться на улицах тут, кажется, было не принято. Ну и непонятно как. Прожив последние четырнадцать лет в Америке, познания в японском этикете Тайга как-то совсем растерял. Впрочем, не только в этикете. Город, люди, надписи, шутки и даже реклама — все ему казалось чуждым и непонятным. Сделав круг, мысли вернулись все к тому же вопросу.

И зачем он сюда приехал? Сорвался с места, не обдумав ничего. 

Когда он встретил Куроко? Три недели назад? Да, точно, три, пятнадцатого января было дело: Алекс тогда привела Куроко на трек, представила, мол, вот тут инженер опытом обмениваться приехал. В тот момент, в Лос-Анджелесе, все казалось просто и ясно. Особенно когда они праздновали день рождения Куроко и после третьей бутылки калифорнийского вина тот начал с энтузиазмом все расписывать: новые правила, экспериментальный болид, непобедимый соперник. Для постороннего наблюдателя энтузиазм в исполнении Куроко выглядел не то чтобы впечатляюще, но Тайга к тому времени уже настолько привык к его невыразительному лицу, что эта внезапная живость потрясла его до глубины души. Контракт с «Гинъя» он подписал через два дня и вылетел в Нариту тем же вечером. 

Четырнадцать лет он здесь не был. А уехал, когда ему было двенадцать. В памяти остались счастливые, почти сказочные воспоминания, где было много солнца, моря и цветущих вишен. Февральский Токио встретил его мелким дождем и полным равнодушием. В автогонках царила тишина межсезонья, болид еще требовал доработки, а окружающие праздновали новый год по лунному календарю и готовились к какому-то фестивалю. И им было совсем не до очередного гайдзина — а иначе тут Тайгу никто не воспринимал, хоть паспорт показывай. 

Бармен поставил перед ним два стакана и тут же ушел на другой конец стойки. Тайга вздохнул и попытался устроиться поудобнее на высоком стуле, но ступня соскользнула с гладкой подножки, он покачнулся и едва не задел локтем человека, проходящего за его спиной. 

— Sorry, — по привычке вырвалось у Тайги. 

— Чертов гайдзин, — презрительно пробормотал незнакомец и, шагнув в сторону, облокотился на стойку. — Шин, как обычно, — кивнул он бармену, и тот живо побежал наливать. Полная кружка возникла мгновенно. 

Тайга несколько оскорбился таким пренебрежением. Неужели он не стоит даже того, чтобы с ним поругаться? 

— Эй, ты… японец я, ослеп, что ли? — от возмущения, наверное, фразу удалось построить с первого раза правильно. 

Незнакомец лениво повернул голову, и Тайга немедленно пожалел, что не совсем трезв. На лице незнакомца было написано настолько равнодушное презрение ко всему миру, что просто кулаки чесались по нему врезать. При том, что лицо было красивым, а тело — просто шикарным, Тайга бы не отказался оказаться с этим парнем в одной постели, забив на очевидно дурной характер. Подраться или пофлиртовать — как ни крути, а алкоголя бы поменьше в крови. 

— Отвянь, — отмахнулся от Тайги незнакомец.

— Нет, послушай, — на Тайгу нашло, он забил на грамматику, и стало получаться гораздо лучше: — Плохая манера — навешивать ярлыки сразу. Я обозвать могу тебя тоже. «Узкоглазый япошка». «Желтокожий», — за школу у Тайги скопился богатый арсенал. — Хотя нет, ты, скорее, «ниггер». 

Незнакомец развернулся к нему всем телом, окинул взглядом с головы до ног, и Тайга тут же почувствовал желание встать, чтобы продемонстрировать, что не уступает в росте. 

— Оригинальный метод съема, — сказал незнакомец.

— Почему сразу съема? 

— Только не говори мне, что пришел в пятницу вечером в место с названием «Шелковый альков» просто напиться. 

От вывесок у Тайги болела голова, он уже на второй день бросил их читать, а зашел сюда совершенно случайно, показалось — тут потише. Парочки сидели в нишах, занавешенных полосатыми красно-синими портьерами. Музыка играла нормальная опять же, старый рок, как Алекс любила. 

— А нельзя? — огрызнулся Тайга.

— А, — сказал незнакомец, — ты кандзи не читаешь. Или пьян?

— Я не пьян! — Тайга едва не вспылил. Для японца он был более чем устойчив к алкоголю. — Вот, смотри! 

Он подскочил со стула, когда незнакомец скептически прищурился, и поднес к кончику носа сначала правый указательный палец, потом — левый. Повернулся спиной к барной стойке и, ставя одну стопу перед другой, прошел по прямой линии метра три, пока не уткнулся в стол, снова развернулся и проделал то же самое по направлению к незнакомцу. 

Незнакомец расхохотался:

— Ты меня за копа принимаешь, что ли? Но покрасовался, да, я оценил. Отличная задница. — Он шагнул к Тайге, взял один из так и не тронутых стаканов с «Б-52» и залпом выпил. — Вот что, гайдзин. Так меня точно еще никто не снимал. Будем считать, что ты меня угостил. Теперь я тебя приглашаю. — Он мотнул головой в сторону уходящей наверх лестницы. 

Теперь уже Тайга оглядел его с ног до головы. Нет, понятно, что этот тип, должно быть, многим нравился. Но чтоб вот так, сходу, решать, что от него никто не откажется? И что случайный разговор — это обязательно съем? Нарцисс. К сожалению, Тайга не знал, как это будет по-японски. 

— То есть… тебе хватит посмотреть на задницу, чтобы позвать на секс?

Незнакомец недовольно дернул уголком губ и хлопнул его по плечу:

— Не разочаровывай меня. На что еще смотреть надо? На глаза или душу? Так я не их трахать собираюсь. 

— Ты такой э…

— Охуенный, — подсказал незнакомец, кивнул бармену и направился к лестнице, видимо, нисколько не сомневаясь, что Тайга последует за ним. 

Впрочем, шел вечер пятницы, Тайга напивался в одиночестве, и в последний раз секс у него был перед Рождеством. Почему бы и не последовать? Что он теряет? Еще раз взвесив все за (потрясающее тело) и против (самовлюбленность), Тайга подавил легкое раздражение и поплелся наверх. 

 

Музыка из зала на второй этаж почти не долетала. Синяя лампочка горела только над верхней ступенькой лестницы, и конец длинного узкого коридора исчезал в полной темноте. Тайга отстал всего на каких-то пять шагов, но потерял бы незнакомца, если бы не его белая футболка, мелькавшая между краем черной кожаной куртки и поясом низко сидящих джинсов. 

Незнакомец непонятным Тайге образом выбрал одну из дверей, выходящих в коридор, и толкнул. Та открылась. Специально для него оставили? Или был какой-то невидимый Тайге знак «не занято»?

От щелчка выключателя загорелись две настенные лампы. Комната за дверью оказалась под стать залу внизу: окно закрывали плотные шторы из той же красно-синей ткани, на кровати валялись синие подушки, из-под красного одеяла выглядывала полосатая простыня. 

Незнакомец сбросил куртку на красный пуфик — Тайга только в этот момент сообразил, что его собственное пальто-бушлат так и осталось лежать внизу на табурете — обернулся к Тайге и ухмыльнулся.

— Слушай, тебя как зовут? — Не то чтобы у Тайги были какие-то предубеждения против одноразового секса, но с именем, пусть даже выдуманным, удобнее. — Можешь просто придумать какое-нибудь имя. 

— Гайдзин, — неодобрительно покачал головой незнакомец, будто Тайга был обязан его узнать. — Аомине меня зовут. 

— Я Тайга. — Он в очередной раз забыл, что тут представляются по фамилии. 

— Тайга? Как тигр? Серьезно? 

Тайга обиделся.

— Эй, полегче, это мое настоящее имя. 

Аомине фыркнул. 

— Фамилию скажи лучше, гайдзин. А то я скончаюсь от смеха, пока трахаться будем. Май тайга. — Он снова фыркнул. 

— Кагами.

— Так-то лучше. — Аомине стянул через голову свою белую майку, и Тайга завис, уставившись на его живот. Может, этот тип снимался в рекламе нижнего белья и его и впрямь положено было узнавать? 

Пока Тайга пялился, он сложил майку на стул и взялся за тяжелый кожаный ремень. 

— Постой. — Тайга подошел ближе и, притиснувшись грудью к его спине, запустил ладонь под пояс. — Я сам.

— Сам так сам, только не тяни.

Все-таки надо трахаться чаще — у него мгновенно встало, стоило только потереться пахом о ягодицы. А ведь этот мудак примет на свой счет. Пряжка и болты джинсов поддались легко — не пришлось возиться — и Тайга накрыл ладонью крупный твердый член, уже заранее представляя его тяжесть в своих руках и на языке. 

Щеку кололи короткие жесткие волосы на затылке. Щекотно. Тайга зажмурился и потерся о них носом. От Аомине пахло силой. Несговорчивой, эгоистичной, признающей только саму себя и свое право брать то, что пожелается. Красивый, но мудак — еще раз уверился Тайга. Ну и ладно, он же только переспать собирается, а не жить вместе. 

Аомине наклонил голову, подставляясь, и Тайга потерся пахом чуть сильнее, а потом осторожно царапнул зубами шею под волосами и укусил кожу на покатом плече — на языке остался едва различимый привкус соли и мыла. Тренажеры и душ, — подумалось сразу. Пот и белая пена. Тайга укусил сильнее. 

— Ш-ш-ша, — выдохнул Аомине. 

Член под ладонью дрогнул и еще увеличился. Нравится, значит. Улыбнувшись, Тайга запустил вторую руку под резинку трусов, погладил пальцами между ягодиц, твердых, будто как следует надутые мячи. Точно, тренажеры и пот, и душ, и белая пена. Он лизнул спину между лопаток и присел, ведя языком вдоль позвоночника до поясницы и стаскивая джинсы с трусами к коленям. 

— Эй, я надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь, что сможешь меня трахнуть? — недовольный голос вырвал Тайгу из мира его фантазий.

Тайга на секунду опешил.

— А зачем мы тут пришли? — Вышло коряво, но вроде бы понятно.

— Слушай, гайдзин, ты не настолько силен, чтобы быть со мной сверху.

Тайга растерянно встал и отступил на шаг. Силен? В смысле? Физически — кто кого завалит? Нет, вообще-то он сам любил посоревноваться: на треке, за компом или в спортзале. Но в постели — разве что кто дольше продержится или быстрее доведет партнера до оргазма. Снизу, сверху — какая разница, если получаешь удовольствие? То есть, конечно, у всех свои предпочтения, но можно же просто сказать, без всяких наездов.

— Мне все равно, — сказал он примирительно, — любишь сверху — будь сверху. 

Аомине будто вздрогнул от этих слов. Он медленно повернулся к Тайге. 

— Сверху тот, кто сильнее. 

Ровные брови его сошлись на переносице, и рот презрительно скривился. На долю секунды Аомине напомнил Тайге сердитых смуглых демонов со старых гравюр. И взгляды соответствующие. Точно, средневековье какое-то. Или в Японии иные понятия о сексе, не как в Лос-Анджелесе или Фриско? А может, этот Аомине только-только совершил каминг-аут? Хотя нет, судя по разговору внизу, он тут завсегдатай. 

— Так мы трахаться будем? Или как? — не дал Аомине дорассуждать. Он ухватил Тайгу за ворот футболки и дернул на себя. — Ты же не против подставить свою задницу?

В его ухмылке при этих словах настолько явно читалось «слабак», что ладонь Тайги сама по себе сжалась в кулак. Он ударил коротко, без замаха, не головой, но телом реагируя на агрессию и насмешку. Чем-чем, а выдержкой он никогда не мог похвастать.

— Сука! — Аомине отшатнулся с разбитым носом и тут же выбросил руку вперед, метя в лицо Тайге, но покачнулся и промазал — расстегнутые джинсы не дали ему сделать шаг.

Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, Тайга толкнул его на пол и навалился сверху. Прижать руки оказалось сравнительно легко, видимо, Аомине еще не оправился от удара. 

Тайга уставился на него сверху вниз. Кто тут еще слабак. Пусть этот самовлюбленный мудак сам себя трахает. Сейчас Тайга отчаянно жалел, что ему не хватает знания языка, чтобы высказать все, что он думает.

— Сам ты сука. Хорошо о себе слишком думаешь. 

Аомине под ним зарычал и рванулся. Ему удалось выдернуть левую руку из хватки Тайги, но он снова промазал — махнул кулаком рядом с ухом. После короткой потасовки Тайге, хоть и с трудом, но опять удалось прижать оба его запястья к полу. Аомине ожег его взглядом, и тут же вслед за гневом в его глазах промелькнуло какое-то непонятное, почти просящее выражение, зрачки сузились и расширились… О черт! Не слишком ли сильно Тайга его ударил? К счастью, Тайга не совсем утратил способность соображать, как это часто бывало, когда он заводился. Не стоило начинать карьеру в Японии со скандала — бар этот был явно не из тех, где потерпят драки. Вполне могут вызвать полицию. А если этот тип — важная шишка и Тайга отправит его на больничную койку, то прощай контракт и прощайте гонки.

Он наклонился ниже, присматриваясь к зрачкам, и вдруг уловил едва заметный горьковатый запах. Травка? Торчок, тьфу. Он от души выругался по-английски. Спорить и читать лекции о психологии секса тут явно было бесполезно.

— В постели надо любить, а не драться. Надо хотеть сделать хорошо тому, с кем трахаешься. Если ты не понимаешь эту простую вещь, я тебя не хочу, — все-таки добавил Тайга на японском, как уж сумел, пытаясь донести свою точку зрения и надеясь, что кайф не помешает Аомине запомнить его слова

Он резко встал и, не давая возможности взять реванш, вышел из комнаты, решив, что с завтрашнего же дня выловит Куроко и будет зависать в мастерской. Делать ему там, конечно, нечего, но хоть язык вспомнит и подальше от всяких неприятностей посидит.

— — —

Полицейская мигалка сверкнула сине-оранжевым огнем в зеркале заднего вида и через секунду пропала, стоило Дайки чуть сильнее надавить на педаль. Экспериментальная модель «Гинъя-58» в производство не пошла из-за слишком высокого потребления бензина, но Дайки с расходами не считался, когда речь шла о его тачках. Догнать его не смог бы никто. Хотя штраф за превышение все равно пришлют или еще что похуже — наверняка засекли на камеру — ну да ладно, Имаёши разберется, не впервые.

Дайки еще прибавил газу, лавируя между машинами. Прямой участок заканчивался через семьсот метров, переходя в многоуровневую развязку. Над первой же петлей висел рекламный щит — Дайки хмуро улыбался в камеру, демонстрируя кожаную куртку какого-то дизайнера. Он уже даже название бренда не помнил, своих фотосессий он не считал, для этого была Сацуки. Она лично следила за его контрактами и деньгами, хотя, в общем-то, являлась командным аналитиком.

Ну и дебильная же улыбка у него на этой рекламе… Забавно, наверное, будет не повернуть вовремя на петле — его вынесет прямо в щит. И точно в нос. Как в прошлую пятницу. Дайки в очередной раз ощутил прилив злости. Чертов гайдзин. Тигр, блядь. Скулы снова свело, когда Дайки вспомнил, с какой интонацией тот сказал «любишь быть сверху — будь сверху». Будто сунул ребенку игрушку, чтоб не плакал. 

Злиться, конечно, больше стоило на самого себя. И заодно на Хайзаки, который обещал, что его травка не нарушит координации движений. Сука. Чтоб еще раз!

Хотя иногда очень хотелось уйти от всего, Дайки никогда не употреблял ничего тяжелого, травка — довольно безобидное средство — просто позволяла добавить немного красок в его жизнь в межсезонье. Однако если она делает его беспомощным, придется отказаться… 

Поворот стремительно приближался. Дайки держал руль прямо. Еще десять секунд — и будет слишком поздно. 

«I’m an alien, I’m a little alien», — запел телефон. Тецу. 

Дурацкая песня: Тецу не казался Дайки странным, да и чужим не был. Надо бы поменять и заодно надавать Имаёши по шее за выбор: это он поставил Стинга на звонок, когда на Новый год они напились и играли с телефонами друг друга. 

Тецу… Дайки выкрутил руль, в последний момент вписавшись в петлю. 

— Да. 

— Аомине-кун, ты не мог бы сегодня приехать на трек?

— Зачем? — Ненужный на самом деле вопрос. У Тецу наверняка была веская причина, он никогда не звонил просто так.

— Мы закончили тестировать новый болид. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты проехал с новым пилотом.

А, точно, Тецу же притащил кого-то из Штатов. 

— Пусть Киёши его погоняет. — Возиться с каким-то щенком не хотелось.

— Он уже гонял. Я хочу посмотреть, как новый пилот выдержит длинную дистанцию. 

— А он что, еще ни разу не?.. 

— Ты же знаешь, Аомине-кун, Формула Азии пока формат только нашего региона. 

— Так зафиг ты его привез?

Тецу немного помолчал, потом сказал тихо и уверенно:

— Мне кажется, у него есть талант и физическая выносливость. Он тот, кто сможет тебя победить. 

— О, да ладно! Ты все еще носишься с этой идеей?

— Да. 

Тецу был единственным человеком, который был способен его переупрямить. Так что пришлось сказать, чтобы отвязался:

— Часа в три буду. Может быть. Если не заломает. — Потом можно будет соврать что-нибудь еще.

 

В итоге Дайки все-таки поехал на трек. Он, разумеется, знал, что какой-то зеленый новичок ему не соперник, но хотелось посмотреть, в кого так верит Тецу. Ну и заодно развеять все иллюзии. У всех.

— Пятьдесят два круга?

— Пятьдесят четыре. До первой заправки. 

— А это что за херни? 

— Датчики сердечного ритма, давления, глюкозы в крови…

— Так, стоп, ладно, я все равно не запомню. 

Ну и идиот. Собеседника Тецу Дайки узнал сразу. Трудно было не узнать — мало кто строил фразы таким дурацким образом. Наверное, стоило удивиться, но Дайки почувствовал лишь раздражение. Вот же мироздание пошутило. Новая волна злости на себя и на гайдзина нахлынула и тут же спала. 

Дайки заглянул в бокс и на мгновение забыл обо всем: гайдзин стоял, наклонившись над кокпитом, и его задница в пилотском комбинезоне смотрелась еще шикарнее, чем в прошлый раз в джинсах. Сацуки и Тецу не раз упрекали Дайки за его поверхностный вкус, но тут уж он ничего поделать не мог — нравились ему большие сиськи и вот такие пошло-округлые задницы, как у чертова гайдзина. А о всяком родстве душ пусть другие пекутся.

— Эй, Тецу, — позвал Дайки с порога, напомнив себе, что пришел сюда не задницами любоваться. — Это, что ли, твоя новая надежда?

Тецу не успел ничего ответить. Гайдзин поднял голову от кокпита:

— А ты, что ли, непобедимый Аомине Дайки? 

Надо же. Выучил имя. Несколько секунд они молча сверлили друг друга взглядами. Дайки полностью ощутил, что значит «смешанные чувства»: гайдзина одновременно хотелось избить и оттрахать. И гайдзин, судя по сжимающимся кулаками, закушенной губе и красным пятнам на скулах, испытывал нечто подобное. 

Прервал их противостояние Тецу.

— Да, это Кагами-кун, он будет вторым пилотом в команде. Я рад, что ты все-таки решил приехать сегодня, Аомине-кун. Твою машину уже подготовили.

— Я и не сомневался, — мрачно сплюнул Дайки. Количество манипуляторов вокруг него зашкаливало: Имаёши, Тецу, Киёши и, самый главный, Акаши — все могли просчитать его каждое его движение. 

Он повернулся к двери в соседний бокс и бросил через плечо:

— Через пятнадцать минут на старте. Минута форы. — Он усмехнулся про себя, заметив, что гайдзин вспыхнул и едва не бросился на него с кулаками. 

В боксе его уже ждали механики. Вакамацу буркнул: «Явился все-таки», Сакурай радостно помахал рукой и принялся пространно извиняться за то, что выгнали машину без него. Дайки похлопал его по плечу и, не дослушав до конца, пошел натягивать комбинезон. 

 

Полкруга! Отыграть минуту и обойти на ёбаных полкруга! Тайга просто не мог поверить своим глазам. Аомине водил как бог — Тайга был потрясен. Точностью входа в поворот, идеальным расчетом траектории и скорости. И когда Аомине обходил его на тридцать седьмом круге, он не почувствовал злости — только восхищение. 

И даже высокомерный взгляд после гонки и брошенное снисходительное «Лет через сто, да и то вряд ли» не вызвали положенного раздражения. Только внутри вскипела кровь желанием победы.

Следующие две недели до гонки Тайга не вылезал с трека, приноравливаясь к болиду, добиваясь полного слияния, чтобы машина стала продолжением тела, реагировала даже не на движение пальца — на дыхание. 

Команда — тестовый пилот Киёши, ушедший из гонок из-за травмы, аналитик Рико и Куроко — помогали. 

— Машина Аомине легче. Быстрее разгоняется и останавливается. Тебе же лучше на вираже не сбавлять оборотов, а больше уходить в занос, — советовал Киёши. 

— Ты идиот, Кагами, нельзя тут заднее антикрыло включать было! — вдалбливала в него правила Рико. — Пять «же»! Ты совсем сдурел! Сетчатка же отслоится! — ругалась она, когда Тайга перебирал с ускорением. 

Куроко больше молчал, внимательно выслушивал соображения Тайги после заездов и с командой механиков что-то подкручивал и перекалибровывал заново. 

Иногда за их работой приходил понаблюдать менеджер Имаёши. Один раз Тайга даже видел в боксах Акаши — владельца команды. Конечно, до Тайги он не снизошел, но минут пятнадцать проговорил с Куроко, вполне доброжелательно, хотя многие Акаши тут побаивались, судя по тому, с какой скоростью механики бросились по своим рабочим местам при его появлении. 

Адский труд дал результаты — в первой же официальной гонке Тайга квалифицировался седьмым и финишировал пятым... 

 

Трибуны гудели. Вспышки камер слепили глаза. Аомине с верхней ступеньки подиума равнодушно разбрызгивал шампанское, улыбаясь только, когда на него наводили камеру. По идее, Тайга должен был гордиться своим пятым местом — еще никому не удавалось так успешно дебютировать в Формуле Азии. Но Тайга хотел стоять рядом с Аомине, нет, даже не рядом, а на его ступеньке. Никто не попадает на пьедестал в первой же гонке, но где-то глубоко — очень-очень глубоко — в душе у Тайги жила надежда, что уж он-то сможет. 

— Кагами! Кагами! Ты оглох?! Полчаса тебя дозваться не могу! — Рико сердито стукнула его по плечу кулачком и потащила за собой. — Пойдем, Третий канал у тебя интервью брать будет.

— А? Зачем? 

— Лучший дебют, возвращение на родину и все такое. Улыбайся больше и говори, как тебе тут нравится и как ты собираешься трудиться еще больше, чтобы достичь победы. И что тебе ужасно повезло и ты не достоин — помни, тут не Америка, тут скромность любят!

Они с трудом пробрались через толпу. Журналистка, на удивление высокая женщина в строгом костюме и очках в толстой оправе, прижимала к уху наушник и кричала в микрофон:

— …второе место у Рёты-чана и третье у Ястреба Такао не стали сенсацией! Зато новый пилот команды «Гинъя» преподнес сюрприз! А вот и он! — она резко развернулась к Тайге и ткнула микрофоном в лицо: — Расскажите, что вы чувствуете!

Рико больно наступила на ногу, и Тайга заученно выдал, перекрикивая болельщиков:

— Я… э… очень рад, что команда доверила мне… это большая честь. У японских гонщиков очень высокий уровень, и мне предстоит много работы…

Ему повезло, корреспондент не стала мучить его вопросами о жизни в Штатах, а сама зачитала весь его послужной список, служба информации у канала, похоже, работала оперативно. Но зато накинулась, расспрашивая, как ему нравится то или это, есть ли у него девушка, какая у него группа крови и любимая еда — и еще кучу всякого журналистского бреда. 

— И напоследок! Вы рады, что вернулись?

В ушах уже звенело, и голова начинала раскалываться. Нога болела там, где на нее через предложение наступала Рико. Больше всего в этом вопросе его обрадовало слово «напоследок».

— Очень рад. Спасибо руководству «Гинъя», что пригласили меня. — Кажется, Тайга это уже говорил — в третий или четвертый раз. 

— Какие у вас планы?

— Занять первое место, конечно. — А еще свалить отсюда, вымыться и пожрать. 

— Вы считаете, что сможете победить Аомине?

В этот раз Рико ударила его по голени носком сапога. Ах да, скромнее же надо быть, но Тайга решил наплевать на это:

— Настоящий гонщик всегда стремится к победе. Чем сильнее соперник, тем больше желание победить. Чем меньше у меня шансов, тем лучше! Я буду первым!

Оставив Рико отдуваться, объясняя командную политику, он ускользнул в бокс. Его серебристо-красный болид все еще не остыл до конца. Тайга лег на длинный теплый капот и расстегнул молнию до середины груди. Глубоко вдохнул — в боксе пахло горелой резиной, бензином и машинным маслом. Знакомые любимые запахи успокаивали, и Тайга, кажется, даже задремал немного, потому что как отворилась дверь бокса, он не услышал.

— Эй, ну у тебя и заявления. 

Машина вздрогнула от пинка по колесу. Тайга открыл глаза. Аомине смотрел на него сверху вниз, чуть нахмурившись — кажется, складка между бровями у него не исчезала никогда. 

— Первым он будет… — Несмотря на ворчливые слова, в голосе слышалось одобрение, и Тайга поймал себя на дурацком ощущении: ему нравилось нравиться Аомине. 

— Буду. 

Аомине криво ухмыльнулся и вдруг опустился на капот, опираясь коленями и ладонями по обе стороны от Тайги. 

— Для этого тебе понадобится нечто большее, чем способность пройти поворот на пяти «же». 

Он наклонился совсем низко над Тайгой, так что их лбы почти соприкоснулись. Из расстегнутого воротника его комбинезона несло потом и легким алкоголем. Разбуженная сила Аомине пахла сегодня победой и жаждой достойного соперника. Тайга непроизвольно облизал губы и кончиком языка задел нижнюю губу Аомине. В следующее мгновение они жадно и зло целовались, кусаясь и сражаясь за право вести. 

Аомине навалился на него всем телом, прижимая к капоту. Руки скользнули вдоль боков Тайги к бедрам. Аомине переступил, раздвинул ноги Тайги коленом и встал между них. Его пальцы больно впились в ягодицы. 

— Мать твою, как же я хочу трахнуть твою задницу! — Хриплый голос ожег ухо. 

Затмение, накатившее на Тайгу, на мгновение отступило. Он тут же вспомнил, с кем имеет дело. По-хорошему стоило все это прекратить, но трахаться хотелось дико. Член стоял — хоть гвозди забивай, и отказаться от жесткого тяжелого тела было выше человеческих сил. Послав доводы разума ко всем чертям, Тайга закинул ноги Аомине на талию, теснее прижимаясь пахом к паху. 

— Да детка, тебе понравится. — Скорее всего, у Аомине так же мутилось в голове от похоти и остатков адреналина, как и у Тайги. Вряд ли он соображал, что говорит: — Давай, сильнее, сильнее... мать, мать, мать…

Бессвязные слова перемежались с поцелуями и укусами — куда придется. Они одновременно до конца расстегнули комбинезоны друг на друге, ухитрившись не запутаться в руках и молниях. Поспешно сдвинутые вниз резинки трусов неудобно резанули под яичками, но толком раздеваться было слишком долго. Тайга обхватил рукой оба члена, и Аомине положил свою ладонь поверх его — пальцы у них дрожали одинаково, будто в лихорадке. 

Тайгу никогда так еще не выносило, а ведь всего и было ощущений — шершавые мозолистые пальцы и нежная тонкая кожица чужого члена. Поток ругательств в ухо. И потный лоб прижимается к виску, зубы впиваются в плечо. Как в школе, быстро, грубо и безо всяких ухищрений. Кончили в пять минут, но накрыло его сильнее, чем после двух часов изощренных ласк. Так что Тайга еще некоторое время после ничего не видел и не слышал. 

Вернулся в реальность он от того, что Аомине неловко пошевелился и придавил ему ногу коленом, пытаясь встать. Надо было, наверное, что-то сказать, но в голову ничего не приходило. Потому что ну что тут скажешь? «Спасибо, хорошо потрахались?» А всякие нежности — точно не их случай. 

Со второй попытки Аомине удалось слезть с Тайги и сесть на колесо, правда, предварительно споткнувшись о передний обтекатель. 

— Есть чем оттереть? — проворчал он. — Пока не присохло. 

Тайга выгнулся и, не глядя, сунул руку в кокпит: где-то на приборной доске должна была лежать тряпка, которой он вытирал шлем после гонки. Ага, вот она.

— Держи. 

Аомине взял тряпку из его рук, но тут же снова заворчал:

— Что ты, блядь, дал, оно все в смазке.

Вздохнув, Тайга сел, столкнул Аомине с колеса и занял его место. 

— Иди сюда, — притянул к себе, не дав времени возмутиться. 

Поджарый смуглый живот оказался как раз напротив лица. Чуть выше пупка красовалась черная полоска машинной смазки. Под ней — белесые потеки спермы. От пупка к паху уходила дорожка коротких черных волос, тоже заляпанных белым. Тайга наклонился и принялся вылизывать живот и пах. Пожалуй, если бы он не был так вымотан, у него бы встало еще раз. 

Аомине, похоже, совсем не ожидал такого — несколько секунд он стоял неподвижно, потом фыркнул и положил руки Тайге на плечи. 

— Я тебя вылизывать не буду. 

— А тебя никто и не просил. 

Тем не менее, когда Тайга, закончив, потянулся за тряпкой, чтобы вытереть себя, Аомине снова фыркнул и, опустившись на колени, оказал ответную услугу. Видимо, решив, что иначе проиграет. 

Расстались, будто и не было ничего: сначала из бокса вышел Аомине, потом, через пять минут, чтобы не вызвать ненужного внимания, — Тайга.

 

Взобраться на подиум Тайге удалось только в четвертой гонке, в Куала-Лумпур. Он пришел третьим, но только потому, что Кисе и Аомине столкнулись, выезжая с пит-стопа — кто-то напутал с сигналами — и сошли с дистанции. За большое достижение он это не считал. 

Тем не менее, в десятку он попадал регулярно, стабильно набирая очки. Команда механиков под руководством Куроко держала болид в отличном состоянии, и Тайга еще ни одного официального заезда не пропустил. Руководство было ими довольно и, похоже, рассчитывало, что уже в этом году Тайга вплотную подберется к призовым местам в кубковом зачете. 

Тайга, хоть и стремился к большему, был вполне счастлив, пока у него не состоялся странный разговор с менеджером Имаёши. Он так и не понял, специально тот его тогда подкараулил, или же они просто случайно столкнулись утром на стоянке. Тайга только-только провел карточкой по сканеру турникета — «семь тридцать» отпечаталось время, — и в этот момент сзади раздался мягкий голос:

— Вы, я смотрю, все время рано приезжаете, Кагами-сан.

Тайга обернулся.

— Куроко просит обкатывать шины на разной температуре покрытия — утром холоднее. 

— Весьма похвальное рвение, — кивнул Имаёши. — Так и должно быть. Все для команды.

— Ну да. — Тайга не совсем понимал, к чему этот разговор. С Имаёши он сталкивался не часто — на тренировках и брифингах тот не присутствовал, а во время гонок стоял в будке наблюдателей, в пит-стоп никогда не спускался. 

— Иногда ради команды приходится делать не очень приятные вещи, — сказал Имаёши. Фраза повисла в воздухе.

Тайга никогда особо не разбирался в подковёрных интригах, но в гоночной среде варился достаточно, чтобы сообразить, на что намекает менеджер. 

— То есть, если что, я должен пропустить Аомине вперед? 

Во многих гонках такое было официально запрещено, команду могли оштрафовать финансово и снять баллы с гонщиков, но в Формуле Азии это правило пока не ввели. 

— До этого вряд ли дойдет, — сказал Имаёши, усмехнувшись. — Но, возможно, придержать Кисе или Касамацу… «Райкири» в этом году слишком высоко, чтобы нам это нравилось. 

Тайга нахмурился. «Гинъя», разумеется, хотела получить не только приз за самого быстрого пилота, но и «Кубок конструкторов» — за сумму балов обоих гонщиков. Главные соперники, «Райкири» и «Камаитачи», пока что шли выше в турнирной таблице. 

Придержать… Как-то неспортивно получается…

— Куроко и Айда-сан все поставили на вас, — добавил Имаёши, видя, что Тайга сомневается. — Если вы не оправдаете их надежд, Акаши-сан сменит всю команду. 

Разговор оставил неприятный осадок. Тайга всегда был за честную игру, но Куроко и Рико, да и все остальные… Оставалось надеяться, что делать этот выбор Тайге не придется.

  
— — —

— Дай-чан, вернись! Дай-чан!

Дайки и не подумал остановиться. В гробу он видел эти пробные заезды. Пусть другие ищут идеальные шины — ему достаточно знать: слики или дождевые. Стартуй он даже с последнего места, все равно победа его, если у болида ничего не отвалится. А это уже проблема Сакурая и Вакамацу. 

В этом году все было по-прежнему скучно. Кагами, конечно, внес разнообразие в его жизнь, но совсем не так, как задумывал Куроко. 

Трахаться после гонки — и только после нее, в остальном они не пересекались — на неостывшей еще машине вошло у них в привычку. Запах бензина, горелой резины и машинного масла теперь для Дайки был прочно связан с Кагами и сексом. Немного бесило — но Дайки не собирался себе врать — что это был самый горячий и самый крышесносный секс в его жизни. При том что — самый простой, они просто дрочили друг другу. Ни до чего более сложного дойти просто не успевали, это было как условный рефлекс: темный бокс, теплая машина, Кагами — и мозг вырубался. Оставалась лишь отработанная последовательность действий: расстегнуть комбинезон, отдрочить, вылизать живот. Только последнее и было для Дайки новшеством, раньше он никогда не пробовал на вкус сперму партнера.

— Дай-чан! — Сацуки все-таки догнала его. — Попробуй еще жесткие шины. 

— Устал я. Хватит с меня. Какие хочешь, такие и ставь на завтра. 

— Ты будешь стартовать с седьмой позиции.

Дайки пожал плечами. Сацуки никогда не ошибалась в местах квалификации, ей достаточно было посмотреть всего на первый круг. 

— Седьмой так седьмой. 

— Касамацу будет первым, Кисе вторым, Кагами третьим. 

— Да пофигу, в итоге первым финиширую я. 

Это заявление, как и всегда, стало точкой в разговоре. Дайки сбежал в гостиницу и до вечера тупо пялился в телевизор — перед гонкой он не позволял себе вольностей — и рано завалился спать, зная, что неугомонная Сацуки поднимет его с утра пораньше. Так и вышло, Сацуки — ужасно злая — подняла его в семь. 

— Дай-чан, вставай немедленно! 

— Гонка только в двенадцать! — Дайки попытался спрятаться под подушкой.

— Новое покрытие на треке жестче, чем раньше! — Она ударила его по плечу свернутыми в трубку бумагами. — А ты только на сверхмягких шинах выезжал, они мгновенно сотрутся.

— И что я теперь сделаю… отстань… — Шины утверждались сразу после субботней квалификации, и поменять их в воскресенье можно было только на дождевые. 

— Мы едем на трек, пройдешь трассу на симуляторе с «лысой» резиной!

— Я лучше еще посплю…

— Дай-чан! — Она еще раз его стукнула и, тяжело вздохнув, села на кровать. Немного помолчала и вдруг спросила: — Дай-чан… Между тобой и Тайгой что-то происходит?

О, женщины, это еще откуда взялось? Только что же про резину говорили. Дайки даже проснулся окончательно от такого поворота и убрал подушку с головы. Скрывать отношения от Сацуки было бесполезно, она поняла, что Дайки — гей, раньше него самого. Тецу вот тоже наверняка… Только Тецу, в отличие от нее, о таких вещах молчал. 

— Трахаемся мы с ним. 

Она не удивилась. Даже не повернулась. 

— Только… эм…

— Только трахаемся. Цветы, кино, свидания — не для меня. 

Сацуки снова вздохнула. Предупреждая лекцию, Дайки сказал:

— Не вмешивайся. Тебя это не касается.

Кажется, она обиделась. Поднялась с кровати и, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, бросила:

— В девять будь на треке, не опаздывай. 

Он приехал в половине десятого. В боксах уже вовсю суетились механики, а на трибунах начинали собираться первые зрители. Вот же не спится кому-то в воскресенье.

Сацуки тут же подхватила его под локоть и потащила к машине, где собралась команда. 

— У нас два варианта: либо сделать три пит-стопа для смены шин, тогда Дай-чан сможет откатать всю трассу на хорошей резине, либо тянуть до последнего со второй сменой, но тогда Дай-чану придется доезжать на «лысой».

Бросив на Дайки раздраженный взгляд, Вакамацу почесал в затылке.

— Сегодня не так жарко, как вчера, можно попробовать потянуть. Если все-таки будет пасмурно, резина сгорит медленнее, — сказал он и повернулся к Сакураю: — Что скажешь?

Тот согласно кивнул. 

— Можно попробовать разбить на двадцать семь, двадцать семь и восемнадцать, но за датчиками протектора следить. Если совсем облысеет раньше двадцатого круга, придется все-таки сделать три смены. 

Дайки пожал плечами, выслушав их. В распахнутые двери бокса было видно небо, плотно затянутое белыми облаками. Такие обычно долго держатся. 

— Делайте, как хотите. 

Три пит-стопа — значит, можно меньше в баки заливать. Машина будет легче, управляемость выше. Так или иначе, Дайки был уверен, что победит хоть на лысой резине, хоть с лишней остановкой. 

 

Солнце вышло за пятнадцать кругов до конца. Каких-то семьдесят два гребаных километра. Разницу Дайки — и все остальные участники — почувствовали довольно быстро. Кагами на жесткой резине почти сразу обогнал шедшего долгое время вторым Кисе. 

Семь кругов до конца.

— Дай-чан, осторожнее, уже почти… — Голос Сацуки в шлемофоне на секунду перебил частое биение пульса и рев мотора. 

Дайки и сам это чувствовал. Приходилось больше сбрасывать скорость на поворотах, и даже так его все чаще выносило к бортику. Малейшая ошибка — и машину поднимет в воздух и перевернет. Баки пустели, машина становилась легче, это здорово помогало, но не ему одному. 

Кагами догонял. Его более тяжелая изначально машина теперь круче входила в изгибы трассы. 

Три круга до конца… Два… Один…

— Сука! — Дайки выругался вслух, когда Кагами обошел его, пройдя последний поворот не сбросив мощности мотора, на одном заносе. Перегрузка, должно быть, была чудовищной — но Куроко, кажется, именно за способность выносить подобное и выбрал Кагами. — Сука, — снова повторил Дайки, едва ли не с восхищением. Сила есть — мастерства не надо. Просто удивительно, как не оторвало заднюю ось. 

Участок прямой до финиша был слишком коротким, но Дайки все равно вдавил педаль газа в пол…

Шлемофон снова щелкнул. 

— Все для команды, — раздался вдруг голос Имаёши.

Дайки не сразу понял, что случилось — Имаёши на его памяти в гонку вмешивался раза три. Какого черта он имеет в виду? Думать было некогда — Кагами все еще шел на полкорпуса впереди, клетчатый флажок приближался… Неужели… 

Метров за десять до конца Кагами сбросил скорость, Дайки первым пересек финишную черту. И тут до него дошло.

Суки! Блядь. Оба — суки! Если бы в тот момент Имаёши или Кагами оказались перед его машиной, Дайки бы, не задумываясь, переехал обоих. На церемонию награждения он не пошел. Рявкнул на команду: «Все вон!» Швырнул шлем об стену. И остался один в боксе.

Кагами пришел через полчаса, уже переодевшийся в футболку и джинсы. Смурной, будто побитый. 

Дайки врезал ему коленом в живот. Сразу. Не говоря ни слова. Кагами согнулся пополам, и Дайки пнул его ногой в плечо. Ударом Кагами отбросило к стене, он споткнулся о разбитый шлем и упал на брезентовый кожух. 

— Сука! — Дайки в два шага подлетел к нему и сел на него верхом. Кулаком залепил в скулу, и еще раз — и только после этого удара Кагами выставил руки, защищаясь. Дайки схватил его запястья и прижал к полу. — Сука! Кто говорил, что хочет быть первым! Отлизывая задницу Имаёши первым не станешь!

— Я не отлизывал! — Кагами ожег его взглядом. — Он сказал, что уволит Куроко!

— Чего? — Дайки несколько секунд пытался осмыслить его слова. То есть, Имаёши уже не верит в то, что Дайки победит? И… уволит Тецу? При чем тут Тецу? — Что за бред ты несешь?

— Это не бред! Пропустить вперед или придержать соперников… Имаёши сказал, что уволит Куроко и всю команду, если я не исполню его приказ… 

— Идиот… Только идиот вроде тебя мог в это поверить.

В глазах у Кагами отражалось отчаяние человека, которого предало любимое дело. Дайки почувствовал, что злость отступает. Ну в самом деле, как злиться на дурака, которого шантажировать приходится не деньгами, не его собственным увольнением, а увольнением его друзей. Такая трогательная… нет, не наивность, но… забота? Альтруизм?

Дайки вздохнул и отпустил запястья Кагами. 

— Имаёши не уволит Тецу. А если уволит, я уйду за ним в любую другую конюшню, без места не останемся. — Он расстегнул молнию и почесал грудь — вспотел во время гонки, и теперь под футболкой немного зудело. — Какого черта… первым он будет… Во время заезда ты не должен думать ни о чем, кроме победы. 

— Я и не думал… ну, пока он… 

Кагами отвел взгляд в сторону, но Дайки жестко взял его за подбородок и заставил снова посмотреть на себя.

— Если ты не будешь хотеть победить во что бы то ни стало… — угрожающе начал Дайки.

Кагами оттолкнул его руку и перебил:

— Я хочу победить! Но не такой ценой. 

Идиот. Дайки на секунду задумался — могло ли его сбить хоть что-нибудь. Нет, не могло. Если ты не готов ради победы рискнуть всем — тебе не место в гонках. Если ты не готов заплатить любую цену — тебе не место в гонках. Если ты способен думать о чем-то, кроме победы — просто не выходи на старт. Но спорить с этим идиотом, видимо, бесполезно. Дайки махнул рукой и промолчал. В конце концов, Тецу вправит ему мозги гораздо лучше, а что Тецу будет зол, Дайки не сомневался. 

Ладно, с паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок. Хоть трахаться этот идиот умеет. Дайки расстегнул ширинку на джинсах Кагами и стянул трусы вниз. Кагами тут же недоуменно нахмурился — явно не ожидал такого развития событий. 

— Тебе особое приглашение надо? Чего ждешь? — подсказал Дайки, и Кагами до конца расстегнул молнию на его комбинезоне. 

Паршивая все-таки была гонка. Обычно стояло у обоих — стоило только увидеть друг друга, а сегодня пришлось поработать. Насухую, без смазки, шершавыми мозолистыми руками — не самое приятное ощущение, хотя раньше Дайки не задумывался об этом. Целоваться не хотелось. Хотелось просто кончить и уйти к себе в гостиничный номер. Напиться.

Кагами работал — именно работал, по-другому не назовешь — сосредоточенно, не отрывая глаз от члена в своей руке. Закусив и без того разодранную, всю в корочках, губу. Наверное, решение выполнить приказ ему все-таки нелегко далось. 

Оргазм не принес ни удовольствия, ни удовлетворения, ни уже привычных звездочек и темных пятен перед глазами. Сперма просто выплеснулась белыми каплями, как злость. Дайки, помедлив с минуту, слез с Кагами и повалился на брезент рядом, ожидая, что Кагами, как обычно, положит руки ему на бедра, прижмется губами к животу и вылижет кожу языком. Почему-то сегодня все равно хотелось этого, несмотря на отсутствие страсти. 

Только Кагами просто сел и достал упаковку бумажных носовых платков, вытащил себе одну и бросил всю упаковку Дайки. Пришлось вытираться самому.

— Ёбаный стыд, — сказал Дайки, характеризуя и неудачный секс, и ситуацию в целом.

Кагами ссутулился и взъерошил волосы на затылке. Скосил взгляд на Дайки и снова отвернулся.

— Если бы я победил сегодня, это все равно не считалось бы.

— Почему это?

— Потому что один мудак не удосужился выбрать правильную резину. 

Что ж. Справедливо. Дайки сел, закинул руку Кагами на шею, беря в захват, потянул на себя, запрокидывая ему голову. 

— Задушишь!

— Ничего, потерпишь, зато запомнишь лучше. В следующей гонке — никаких послаблений.

— — —

Куроко был… расстроен. Хотя, наверное, стоило сказать — был в бешенстве. Тайга не стал передавать ему разговор с Имаёши, но он, видимо, и сам все просчитал. Тайга ожидал длинной лекции или выговора, но Куроко даже Рико удержал от разбирательств. Просто тихо сказал:

— Кагами-кун, не делай так больше. Пожалуйста.

На этом все и закончилось. Тайга послонялся немного по боксу, подглядывая, как машину проверяют и ремонтируют после гонки, и сбежал. Не хотелось ни разговаривать ни с кем, ни даже за руль садиться. 

Он вышел на трек, поковырял носком кеда покрытие и медленно побрел вдоль пустых трибун. Этим утром было холодно, туман стоял — вытянутую руку не разглядишь. К девяти развиднелось, и теперь на пластиковых сиденьях трибун блестела роса. Тайга как-то обычно не заглядывал сюда, сразу шел в боксы, а потом выезжал на трек. В Лос-Анджелесе на стадионе сиденья были красные и синие, и тут, ему почему-то казалось, должны быть такие же. А нет — красные и белые. В бетоне у нижнего ряда были трещины, и сквозь них пробивалась трава, короткая, чуть пожухлая от жары. Только рядом с Кагами отцветший одуванчик торчал плешивой белой головой. Хорошее место, чтобы спрятаться ото всех. 

Тайга улегся между первым и вторым рядом сидений. И прикрыл глаза, решив вздремнуть, тут его точно не побеспокоят. Он ошибся, не прошло и пятнадцати минут, когда рядом раздались голоса. 

Тайга совершенно не собирался подслушивать. Более того, если бы он знал заранее, что услышит, он бы встал, извинился и побыстрее ушел. Аомине сейчас и так нравился ему слишком сильно, и последнее, что Тайга хотел о нем знать — это то, что в нем осталось еще что-то человеческое. 

— … результаты последней гонки это показали, — донесся обрывок фразы. Имаёши.

— Плевать. Это был мой проёб и только мой. Ни Тецу, ни Айда-сан тут не при чем. И уж точно не надо пудрить мозги Кагами. — Аомине.

— Ты за него беспокоишься?

Последовала короткая пауза. 

— Вот еще. 

Снова пауза. 

— Тебе хочется проиграть, Аомине. Я это еще два года назад заметил.

— Чушь. 

Раздались тяжелые сердитые шаги, похоже, Аомине направился к боксам. 

— Очень хочется.

— Не еби никому мозги! И если Тецу уйдет, я тоже уйду!

До Тайги долетел смешок Имаёши и слова: 

— А еще, кое-кто тебе очень нравится. — Но вряд ли Аомине их услышал. 

Тайга же от этих слов пришел в замешательство. Кого имел в виду Имаёши? Куроко? Но у Куроко же официальная девушка — Момои-сан. С другой стороны… «А если уволит, я уйду за ним». Вроде бы Аомине позавчера так сказал. 

Ревность ужалила, будто злая оса. На короткий момент Тайга позавидовал Куроко. Нехорошо, некрасиво, недостойно. Неужели ему самому захотелось быть тем единственным, на кого Аомине не плюет с вершины Фудзи? 

Тайга сел и встряхнулся. Нет, так низко он ни за что не опустится. Надо заняться делом и не думать о всякой ерунде.

 

Дело нашлось очень скоро — буквально через два дня.

— Трасса в Кобэ особенная, — сказала Рико, наклоняясь над болидом. При этих словах Киеши оторвался от чтения графиков и широко и довольно ухмыльнулся, будто шулер, имеющий туза в рукаве. — После реконструкции заезды на ней сделали на пятьдесят километров короче стандарта. 

— И? — Тайга повернулся к Куроко за разъяснениями, тот обычно говорил прямо, а не загадками, как другие двое. 

— Это значит, что, учитывая систему экономии топлива, теоретически этой машине должно хватить двух полных баков. — Куроко показал на установленный в задней части болида преобразователь тормозной энергии. 

Тайга прищурился. Экономию система, конечно, давала, но при этом именно она делала его машину тяжелее машины Аомине. Так что то на то и выходило. С другой стороны, два пит-стопа вместо трех… Да, пожалуй, могло сработать, если оба раза залить полные баки. 

Он перевел взгляд на Рико. У той горели глаза. 

— Завтра вылетаем в Кобе, мы получили разрешение на тренировку там. Тебе нужно будет отработать повороты при максимальном весе. 

Похоже, до самой гонки она с него не слезет.

— — —

Тайга шел первым и в этот раз не собирался никому отдавать победу.

Кисе вылетел с дистанции пять кругов назад — врезался в доезжающую предыдущий круг машину. Тайга мельком видел пылающий комбинезон и черный дым. Но, судя по тому, что даже пейс-кар выпускать не стали, обошлось без жертв. 

Аомине шел с шестисекундным отставанием, уже отыграв пятнадцать секунд, затраченных на второй пит-стоп. По прикидкам Тайги, он должен был приблизиться вплотную за четыре круга до финиша. Но ничего. Самое сложное — круги с полным баком — осталось позади. Теперь главное — просто удержать преимущество и не пропустить Аомине вперед. 

Мир сжался до размеров трассы. Глаза видели только участок черно-серого асфальта до поворота и желтую отбивку, но Тайге даже не надо было смотреть — он выучил наизусть каждый изгиб, до градуса, до миллиметра, до вдоха, до удара сердца. 

Ускорение вжимало в кресло, и пульс гремел в ушах, перекрывая грохот мотора. 

Еще немного. Семь кругов. Пять… Четыре… Аомине, наконец, нагнал и повис на хвосте. В такой близости к впереди идущей машине ему, должно быть, нелегко было бороться с завихрениями воздуха. Пару раз Тайге удавалось от него немного оторваться, но каждый раз он догонял. 

Блядь! 

Из S-образного поворота они едва не вышли наравне, Тайге удалось только немного отыграть — переднее колесо машины Аомине оказалось напротив его заднего колеса. Черт, если не вырваться вперед, на следующем повороте Тайге придется идти по внешней дуге. Примерно там, где вылетел Кисе. Дурная примета. Тайга вдавил педаль в пол… Аомине, сука, не отстал, да еще к тому же начал теснить его к краю полосы. А сейчас пропустить его — о победе можно забыть. Если сделать занос чуть посильнее, выровнять колеса, заблокировать ось… 

Получи… 

Это была его последняя мысль, перед тем как машина вдруг сорвалась с асфальта и взлетела. Перевернулась в воздухе, встала на колеса снова и врезалась бортом в ограждение. А потом Тайга почувствовал, что разучился дышать…

 

На награждение из команды пошёл только Имаёши. Даже Сакурай и Сацуки — и те поехали за Кагами в больницу. Дайки злился. Впервые за три года победа ему нелегко досталась, впервые ему хотелось ее отпраздновать. 

Да, он видел масляное пятно после аварии Кисе, да, он сознательно теснил Кагами к краю. Кагами мог просто пропустить его вперед. Дайки рассчитывал на это. Но этот идиот или не увидел, или… или просто идиот. Дайки отказывался считать себя виноватым, несмотря на укоризненный взгляд Сацуки, которым она его одарила, покидая бокс. 

— Эй! — Дайки обдало струей шампанского из бутылки Такао. — Не думай слишком много! Кисе собирает сегодня у себя — будет праздновать, что остался живым. Тигра ваш тоже живой. Пойдем. Девочки, музыка, абсент.

Дайки, секунду подумав, согласился. Давно он не ходил на пилотские сборища. А у Кисе точно будут модели — и мальчики, и девочки. Потрахаться сегодня с Кагами не получится, так, может, хоть там подцепит кого-нибудь. 

Но последовательность гонка-дроч с Кагами, видимо, слишком прочно в нем засела. Полчаса проразглядывав заполонившие бар Хайята тела, Дайки пришел к неутешительному выводу, что вот сейчас он никого, кроме Кагами, не хочет. 

На Кобэ уже спустилась ночь, влажный воздух пах какими-то приторно-сладкими цветами. Перед отелем сверкал в свете фонарей фонтан. За стеной воды мигали шашечками три машины такси. Дайки, не спрашивая разрешения, открыл дверь и забрался на сидение первой, одновременно доставая телефон. Таксист возмущенно обернулся, но Дайки нахмурился и выставил ладонь, показывая, что с ним лучше сейчас не спорить.

— Номер палаты и какая больница? — спросил Дайки вместо приветствия, когда Сацуки взяла трубку.

— Дай-чан? Ты где?

— Номер палаты и какая больница? — повторил он вопрос.

— Триста шесть, первая городская, — растерянно проговорила Сацуки. — Но Дай-чан, часы для посещений уже…

Дайки нажал на «отбой», не дослушав. 

— В первую городскую, — велел он таксисту.

 

В холле было темно, свет горел только над столом дежурной сестры за стойкой и дальше в коридоре у лифтов. Выяснять отношения и просить об одолжении не хотелось, хотя Дайки был уверен — сестра ему не откажет. Просто вообще не хотелось разговаривать. Поэтому он пригнулся и прополз под стойкой. Лифт бы тоже звякнул, так что Дайки поднялся на третий этаж по пожарной лестнице. 

В палате Кагами лежал один. Какие-то приборы мелькали синими и зелеными огоньками, крася его кожу в нездоровые цвета. И совсем не исправляла этот эффект отвернутая к стене галогеновая настольная лампа. У Дайки на секунду все скрутило в животе, когда он увидел ровную прямую линию на мониторе с нарисованным сердцем. Нет… не может быть, мелькнуло в голове, показалось, его собственное сердце сейчас остановится — пока он не заметил, что датчики прибора просто висят, не подсоединенные к Кагами. 

Отпустило. Дайки тяжело сел на край кровати и покачал головой. Кажется, вот она, та цена, которую он не готов платить. Не так сразу. Не сейчас. И, может быть, вообще никогда. Он только-только начал чувствовать себя снова живым. Только две последние гонки. 

Он ощутил прикосновение к ладони и повернулся к Кагами.

— Эй.

— Эй. Ты как?

— Я как? Это не я на больничной койке лежу.

Кагами фыркнул и тут же охнул.

— Не смеши меня. Больно.

— Ребра сломал?

Дайки сдернул одеяло вниз, но на Кагами оказалась только больничная сорочка. Никакого гипса. 

— Нет. Ушиб просто. Вот смотри, даже синяков нет. — Кагами неловкими — то ли со сна, то ли от обезболивающих — движениями задрал сорочку, обнажая бок. 

Дайки осторожно положил ладонь на ребра и вдруг, неожиданно даже для себя, наклонился и прижался губами к солнечному сплетению. 

— Эм… — Кажется, Кагами смутился. — Ты не виноват. Это я сам… размечтался о победе и забыл, что там масло осталось. 

Дайки оставил это без ответа. Кожа под его губами была теплой и гладкой, пахла лекарствами и немного — все еще! — бензином и машинным маслом. Живот приподнимался, когда Кагами делал вдох, мышцы чуть подрагивали, когда он говорил. И это сейчас было намного важнее всего остального. 

Дайки поддел пальцем резинку трусов и потянул ее вниз. Провел языком от пупка к паху, и член Кагами, до этого вялый, тут же дернулся и начал наполняться кровью. 

— Слушай, я хотел спросить… — Кагами все еще что-то от него хотел. — Тебе Куроко нравится?

— Чего? — Дайки на секунду поднял голову.

— Ну ты… вы с ним просто друзья или он тебе нравится?

Что за идиотское предположение. С чего он это взял? Кто такое может спрашивать, когда ему собираются отсосать? 

— Давай мы спишем это на лекарства, ты заткнешься и не будешь больше задавать дурацких вопросов. 

Сдвинувшись ниже к изножью кровати, Дайки обхватил член Кагами у основания пальцами и лизнул головку. Минет он делал дважды: первый раз, чтобы попробовать, второй — чтобы убедиться, что ему действительно это не особо нравится. Но сейчас, с Кагами — хотелось. 

Сначала Кагами смотрел, приподняв голову, широко раскрытыми темными глазами, но потом, когда Дайки взял головку в рот и принялся сосать и обводить языком по кругу, и мять пальцами тяжелые яички, откинулся на подушки и глухо застонал. Дайки почувствовал странное удовольствие от понимания, что ему сейчас хорошо, и быстрее заработал головой и губами. 

На спину легли тяжелые ладони, огладили плечи, пальцы взъерошили волосы. 

— А-аомине, я… я сейчас… 

Дайки проглотил все до капли. 

— Ну ты быстро сегодня, — поднял он голову.

— Ты… — Кагами с трудом перевел дыхание. — Ты…

— Охуенный, я знаю. 

Кагами засмеялся было и тут же схватился за ребра.

— Я же просил, не смешить.

— А я абсолютно серьезно. — Дайки пересел повыше и наклонился к его лицу. — Скажи, что я охуенный.

— Ты охуенно самовлюбленная сволочь. — Кагами криво ухмыльнулся и закинул руку ему на шею, притягивая к себе. — В следующий раз я тебя обязательно обставлю, — азартно заявил он. 

— С койки слезь для начала. 

Дайки прижался лбом к его лбу. В следующий раз… Сердце забилось быстрее. Да, пожалуй, он действительно ждет следующей гонки.

— — — 

Победить Тайге удалось только в следующем сезоне на Гран-при Сингапура. Стоя на верхней ступеньке подиума, он вылил всю бутылку шампанского Дайки за шиворот. Дайки, конечно же, не остался в долгу. После они так долго отмывались в душе — в одном номере — что опоздали на самолет, Куроко с Момои пришлось их вытаскивать за шиворот, и какой-то ушлый папарацци сфотографировал всю сцену. Имаёши потом долго разбирался...

Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
